Management systems, such as those used in information technology (IT) operations, can track various services and applications. Traditionally these services and applications are located and operated within the physical premises of the enterprise. With the increasing deployment of cloud based services, web based applications, software as a service, service oriented architectures, and so forth, the locations of services and applications are crossing physical, jurisdictional, and security boundaries.
Traditional IT management systems are generally not equipped to provide visibility into, or control of, services and applications that reside outside the jurisdiction of the enterprise IT operation. Traditional applications and services do not adapt to the health of other cloud components even though such information could support decision making to improve customer experiences or reduce costs. Also, traditional IT management systems cannot provide a complete view of service quality from inside and from outside an organization. This limitation is particularly present where related applications or services are hosted in a cloud, or are hosted internally and in a cloud simultaneously.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.